


You are making me dream about your voice

by The100R



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Clexa, Dressingrooms, F/F, Lesbian, Love, Musical, Singing, Smut, Thirdvoice, choir, dont worry this is Not gonna be a fanfic with all the musical stuff this was just an idea :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100R/pseuds/The100R
Summary: What the hell? I didn’t know Clarke was taking music classes?’‘For what I know she isn’t, I don’t know what she’s doing here.’‘Ah well, we could use some more power here in the third voice, we’re only with 5, the others with 14.’‘True that’Lexa and Anya were talking about the girl no one in the school didn’t knew, Clarke Griffin. She was one of the most popular girls in the school. The most important reasons for that are probably the rumors that are spread, like, all the time, but also because, well, she’s hot. Really hot.Hello everyone! This fic is a kind off a slow burn, but no worries. There’s gonna be action!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Glad you chose to read this ;)
> 
> I hope you like this story. 
> 
> Love ya fellas!

‘What the hell? I didn’t know Clarke was taking music classes?’

‘For what I know she isn’t, I don’t know what she’s doing here.’

‘Ah well, we could use some more power here in the third voice, we’re only with 5, the others with 14.’

‘True that’

Lexa and Anya were talking about the girl no one in the school didn’t knew, Clarke Griffin. She was one of the most popular girls in the school. The most important reasons for that are probably the rumors that are spread, like, all the time, but also because, well, she’s hot. Really hot. 

Lexa and Anya were in the studio, preparing for the musical. Because they had been taking the music classes, they were forced to sing in a choir. Not like they mind tho, mostly Lexa was exited to be a part of something like this. But it’s usually not the really popular people who show up to sing in a choir, so Lexa was a kind of confused. What did Clarke do here? They had been preparing for almost a week, so Clarke had missed a lot too. 

‘Hey, I’m sorry I’m late.’ Clarke told the music teacher.  
‘I don’t mind. You can join the third voice, if you want.’ He responded, with a nod to Lexa and Anya, and the rest of their voice.  
‘Of course’ Clarke said. 

They hadn’t started singing yet, everyone was still talking with some music papers in their hands.

‘She better sings good, because we all suck at it.’ Anya said to Lexa.  
‘I know’, Lexa said, with her eyes still on Clarke, who was walking towards them.

‘Hey, so apparently I’m gonna sing with you guys,’ Clarke said, while sitting down on the chair next to Lexa, ‘I’m Clarke’  
‘Hi, I’m Lexa’, Lexa said, smiling towards the girl. Haha, like she didn’t know already.  
‘Anya’ Anya was raising her hand and looking at her phone while saying it.  
Dammit Anya, be nice, Lexa thought.  
‘Uhm, I have no clue what to sing and how to sing it, is it okay if I listen to you first?’ Clarke asked Lexa, which caused her to blush a little.  
‘Yeah sure, but don’t expect to much, I suck at this.’ Lexa anwered, and she smiled a little.  
‘Don’t think you do’ Clarke smiled back.

‘Okay everybody, shut up.’ The teacher stood up from behind the piano and smirked. ‘Let’s get started with Thriller first.’  
Everybody stood up from their chairs and looked at their paper.  
‘Here, look at mine.’ Lexa told Clarke.  
‘Thanks’

As they were singing, Clarke moved a little bit closer to Lexa. Probably so she could read the lyrics and the notes better, Lexa thought. Clarke moved closer and closer, until their arms were touching each other. Lexa tried to cover her blush, and ignore the tingling feeling in her left arm. She has always had a weird weakness for populair, and beautiful girls.

‘I can see it’ Anya whispered through her singing.  
‘See what?’  
Anya moved her head to Lexa, to see her having a confused look on her face.  
Anya looked at Clarke, back to Lexa, back to Clarke, back to Lexa, and then she smiled devilishly. Lexa saw what Anya was trying to say, and bumped her arm. That was not a very good idea, it caused Clarke to look aside. Also, a confused look on her face. Lexa moved her head to Clarke, and thinking, maybe, she was caught, she started blushing uncontrollably. 

‘What?’ Clarke said, with a laugh.  
‘Nothing’, Lexa told her, looking at her feet. 

 

I’m sorry this first chapter is so short, please let me know if you like it, and if I should go on. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The rehearsal hour was over. It was their 5th one, and they have come a long way. The choir already knew three of the five songs, and their music teacher, Baldwin, was really proud of them. Lexa was having much fun, she sat, together with Anya, in the third voice, because they could sing a kinda low. Luna and Echo were in the second one, their voices fit there better. 

They were all outside, walking from the studio to school. Those buildings were opposite each other, but since it was a musical for Christmas, and thus in the winter, it was really cold outside. 

Anya and Lexa were walking next to each other.

‘We really are nailing Yres tho, that Latin war song!’ Lexa said, enthousiasticly.  
‘Mweh, it’s a kind of a boring song. I have no idea what the hell we are saying’  
‘Yeah, but still’  
‘I don’t really like it’  
‘You are too negative, oh my god’, Lexa gave Anya a playful bump while saying it.

‘Hey! Wait! It was Lexa, right?’ Lexa turned around, and saw Clarke, who was speed-walking towards her.   
‘Yeah, what’s wrong?’   
‘Look, I don’t get the rehearsal shedules, can you maybe send those to me?’ Clarke asked, while looking at her phone.  
‘Sure’ Lexa said, a sudden butterfly-ish feeling getting all over her.  
‘Here, can you fill in your number? I’ll text you so you have mine too’  
‘Hm-hm, just a sec’ Lexa started typing her number on the iPhone she was handed.   
‘Thank you! I guess I’ll see you tomorrow!’  
‘Bye!’ Lexa did a little wave thing, that she immediately regretted.   
Clarke turned around, instead of walking towards school, she walked towards the smokers spot. Lexa tried not to look after her, but she couldn’t help but be curious about Clarke, did she smoke? If she did, not a lot, because Lexa had never had spotted her there before. 

Before walking into the building, Lexa did one quick look. Clarke was, indeed, smoking. Lexa didn’t find that attractive at all, but seeing Clarke standing against a tree casually, with a cigarette in her mouth, was a kind off, uhm, very very attractive. 

‘Ew, stop staring’ Anya said, annoyed.  
‘What? I’m no-’  
‘Yeah yeah, I could see those horny heart eyes from 3 miles away.’ Anya laughed at own comment.  
‘Oh shut up, I don’t even know her, and populair is not really my type, if you know what I mean. Those girls are all about the attention.’ Lexa said, dryly.  
‘Jeez, no need to judge’ Anya put her hands up, like she was held under shot.  
‘I’m sorry, just trying to make a point. Now shut the hell up, the others are here too.’  
‘Really, come out already’

Clarke lit up her cigarrette. She inhaled deeply, sucking the smoke in her lungs. She didn’t smoke a lot, probably two cigarettes a week. Sometimes at school, most of the times at parties. She enjoyed smoking at parties. She always did it outside, and that gives you the chance to get to know some people, who smoke too, better. The we’re-outside-smoking-conversations, are the best ones. She didn’t smoke inside anyones house, not wanting to set other people up with the bad habit. 

Clarke thought about today. Raven had dragged her to the choir, saying it was fun, and she needed a friend there. As Clarke had thought about it, she also figured she’d miss a whole 2 weeks of boring lessons, starting next week, and she could skip any lesson, telling the school she’d been busy preparing for the musical. She kinda liked that idea. And the musical seemed fun. Only, Raven was in the first voice, which ment that she had to sing very high, and Clarke was asked to join the third. They needed some more people over there. The third voice contained some weird nerds, but Lexa seemed cool, Clarke thought. 

Clarke threw her cigarette on the ground, and stamped on it. She looked at her watch. 14:55. She had to go to Ryan. She called him yesterday, telling she needed to get some stress relieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so, here’s an update. Tell me what you think!


End file.
